Barnaby Crimp/History
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} The Jock and the Outcasts Barnaby shares a Biology class alongside Robert and Imogen, and through this class was introduced to Layla. It is implied that Barnaby largely only worked alongside Imogen on account of his crush on her, and thus came into contact with Robert due to him being Imogen's fellow nerd and being very competent at science. It is further implied that Barnaby has had a long-term crush on Imogen, resulting in teasing from the Rugby team. Barnaby became involved in the shenanigans of the group after being given detention for incomplete notes during the frog dissection practical, sneaking off with Robert after curfew to meet with Imogen in the library. After being caught by the night warden with Robert and later Imogen, Barnaby managed to forge some permission slips, which allowed them to leave due to the staff member's poor eyesight. After meeting up with Layla, the group later followed Layla to her meeting with Mr. Miller at the graveyard after she tried to sneak away. Due to incomplete information Barnaby believed that Layla and Mr. Miller were "bonking", an act which he strongly objected to as being morally wrong and irresponsible. With the group's incessant questioning Barnaby, Robert and Imogen were dispatched to look for and hunt rabbits under the pretence of needing rabbits for a biology practical, with Barnaby managing to convince Mr. Miller to give him his crossbow, which unbeknownst to Barnaby, Robert or Imogen, was unloaded. In an altercation at the graveyard, movement was spotted and Barnaby fired the crossbow to no effect, as it was unloaded2. A hand appeared from the ground, and a figure emerged. This appeared to be Craig, a member of the rugby team, who emerged from underground sporting strange disfigurements. Initially perceiving this to be a joke by the rugby team, Barnaby was attacked by Craig, now a vampire, and narrowly managed to escape being bitten by Imogen's use of telekinesis and some flailing. Unlike Robert Barnaby accepted the existence of magic and vampires quite easily. Later, Barnaby participated in an intervention of a ritual to open the Hellmouth beneath the school, with a mild degree of success, managing to cut down and rescue James, a rugby player whose intelligence was sucked out by a demonic force in the ritual, later taking him to the nurse. After realising that James now had a child-like intelligence, Barnaby kept him on the rugby team's reserves and made arrangements for James to stay as Barnaby's roommate. This later resulted in the rather awkward admission by James that James has romantic feelings for Barnaby. Barnaby also participated in search of Mr. Miller's house, where he knocked over a statue, and later in the attempt to rescue Imogen from vampires led by Mr. Miller, also to a slight, but not particularly great, degree of success, being overshone again by Layla and Imogen. However, Barnaby had lent Imogen his pager in the first place, which was crucial to the group following Imogen's captors to their hideout. In Episode 3, Barnaby led the Rugby Team to great success over the team from Greater Rosewater Comprehensive, led by Jim. Though largely considered the star of the team he was briefly overshadowed by Ned and Brian Phillips at the latter-end of the match. Unbeknownst to Barnaby at the time, the rest of the team were wearing jerseys that slowly changed those wearing them into trolls, improving their speed and strength. This had no effect upon Barnaby, but may have been due to the fact that he was team captain and wearing a different jersey. It also maybe has to do with the fact that he is a demon (although the rest of the team were unaware of this particular factor at the time). Barnaby led his victorious team and the defeated team from GRC, with some convincing, for a cheeky Nando's in Greater Rosewater, where he became increasingly concerned by the boisterousness of his team. After attempts to de-fuse the situation Barnaby attempted to lead Ned and Brian, the remaining members and the most boisterous, to a closed pub in an attempt to stop them from demanding more alcohol from the waitress. After Ned and Brian broke into the pub, Barnaby again attempted to stop them, only to be overpowered and thrown aside. After a failed attempt to get help by calling his pager, which Imogen had returned to him, resulting in him having to cower in a phone box for shelter from the Phillips twins' projectiles, he later ran away, managing to get some distance partly because the Phillips twins, now almost fully trolls, believed it to be "good sport". Barnaby only stopped to help a young mother and her baby, managing to convince the twins to start fighting among themselves over who would eat the baby and ushering the mother and her baby away. Barnaby was encouraged rather vehemently by Imogen to remove his jersey in broad daylight to his embarrassment, did so quite vigorously, exposing his rippling pectorals to all in the vicinity. Barnaby managed to contribute somewhat to the fight against the troll brothers. In Episode 4, Barnaby joined the STH quiz team to the Brain Olympics in London, alongside Robert, Janet and Violet. Taking the minibus up to London with the GRC team, including Jane and Gabriel he quickly got into a rivalry with the team from Greater Rosewater Comprehensive, racing to see who could check in first and later starting a tie tying contest between Robert and Jane. This resulted in Jane hacking The Alexandria systems to make the STH boys' room extremely cold and the girls' room extremely hot. Barnaby checked up on the girls, Janet and Violet, as a result of this climate control issue, and on knocking on the door was met by a sweating Violet, implied to be in a high state of undress, who politely rebuffed Barnaby's suggestions to open the door and windows. In the quiz itself he performed less-than admirably, earning some scorn from Robert. In the Ammit Scarab outbreak later, Barnaby helped discover the dead body of Bruce Perriwinkle alongside Robert, and was the first of the group to be bitten and temporarily brain-drained by the scarabs. After the group managed to remove it, he led the charge up to the penthouse and servers, stopping in the cleaning cupboard to fashion bucket helmets out of plastic buckets, and using a mop as a weapon. With Imogen and Layla not present, Barnaby was given some time to shine in combat, though he was somewhat of a target for the scarabs. He later argued about who won the quiz while being stuck in the lift after the destruction of the Alexandria penthouse (it was ultimately declared a draw by EE in an aftershow). He also attempted to ask for Jane's number, which was unsuccessful. After the Alexandria Incident, Barnaby started behaving somewhat erratically. He was spotted returning to the school early in the morning by Layla; his excuse was that he was meeting Jane from GRC. At a latter spotting by Robert, he used the same excuse. Imogen, however, was suspicious and did not particularly strongly believe the rumours, arguing that despite Barnaby's attractiveness and position, he had never gone out with any girls at St. Thom Huell, and waved it off as garrulous talk. Finding his pager insufficient for purpose, Barnaby managed to procure a mobile phone. He also visited Ned and Brian at the Greater Rosewater Hospital, encountering Violet, who asked whether he was going to the re-opening of The Basement nightclub in Little Rosewater. Barnaby was convinced to undergo an experiment with the Ammit Scarab he recovered from the Alexandria for Imogen with Imogen. In a ritual the scarab was duct-taped to the back of Barnaby's head and the information it had eaten transferred to Barnaby, increasing his knowledge of many diverse topics, overall similar to Robert's amount of knowledge, but without the intellect or the photographic memory. It was unknown how long this effect would last. Barnaby later joined the group and James in a visit to The Basement nightclub on its re-opening night, dancing quite well with Violet and later receiving a kiss from her. Afterwards, Barnaby joined Imogen on a trip to the OK Kebab Shop after it was determined that Violet's necklace may have been the cause of the endless night, where they fought a vampire biker. Though Imogen eventually managed to kill the vampire through use of burning boiling oil, Barnaby managed to wound the vampire by driving a kebab skewer into its head. Later Barnaby found the necklace in Vince's Pawn Emporium, and a deformed Violet revealed herself to be a vengeance demon who had taken pity on James for Barnaby and the team's rejections of him. Barnaby acquitted himself quite well, but started poorly, only managing to grasp the necklace after accidentally "coming into contact" with Violet in a fog of protection Imogen cast. Later, Barnaby managed to destroy the necklace with a hammer, releasing a burst of power and turning Violet into a "normal" human and restoring time. Barnaby was later slapped by Violet, who nonetheless appeared to have some degree of affection for him. Revelations In Episode 7, Barnaby first illustrated odd behaviour after objects, including such diverse elements as Imogen's hair and Robert's bag, started to ignite after he became flustered. This theory was proved after Barnaby's "private time" activities were slightly revealed in a conversation with Layla, causing James' blazer to ignite as a result of Barnaby's great embarrassment. Barnaby later took James to the hospital to obtain an alternate opinion on James' condition, for little effect. Barnaby had an argument with Imogen prior to this activity coming to light, in which allegations of perversion were thrown around after Barnaby took issue with Imogen telling him to take his jersey off during the Nando's Incident. An attempt was made by Barnaby to get Layla to join the rugby team at tryouts, successfully convincing a disbelieving Mr. Woodbridge to allow her to try via Barnaby's comprehensive knowledge of Rugby Union rules. However, it was a failure, as Layla's lack of competency in rucking led to Mr. Woodbridge ordering her off the field, leading the Slayer to assault Ned, recovered from his injuries and holding the rucking shield, throwing him across the field and causing Mr. Woodbridge to order her off the pitch. Despite Mr. Woodbridge's disapproval Barnaby still kept his position as team captain and responsible for filling up the team. In a moment of emotion, Barnaby kept James in the team despite James having to sit out in reserve since his incident in the school basement. Barnaby was later involved in an altercation with a Mesopotamian Golem which became active in an English field. After ineffectual attempts to disable it with Robert's mag-rifle due to the Golem's stone armour, he embarked upon a series of unwise decisions including attempting to tackle it into a ditch, getting into a melee fight with it with the much larger creature with his fists and headbutting it, dealing damage to himself in the process. Barnaby was gravely wounded as a result and only survived due to the heroic sacrifice of a sheep in the proximity. After the Golem was disabled, the Golem appeared to not follow instructions with Barnaby in the vicinity. As the group returned to the museum, the motorbike which Barnaby recovered was destroyed in an explosion ignited in his vicinity. When taking James to Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary again with Layla and Robert, Barnaby's life would be shaken up again. At the hospital the four encountered burning, armoured demons haunting the corridors of a maternity ward, causing Barnaby to immediately hide, encountering a man in a wheelchair who claimed to be a therapist - Dr. Feelgood. Unusually, Barnaby contributed little to the fight despite the sound of crying babies, and Layla and Feelgood (the latter apparently with magic) dealt with most of the demons. However, Barnaby and Feelgood spent most of the time in the revealed incubator room - the door having apparently been hidden through magic. When the babies were stolen by demons pretending to be orderlies, a series of events transpired where it was revealed that Barnaby was in fact a Drox Demon, like those they had encountered in the hospital and later fought at the stone circle. As Dr. Feelgood needed to use a wheelchair, he was carried to the stone circle by Barnaby across a muddy field, where the Drox leader recognised Dr. Feelgood as Grigori, a Drox scout who had been ostracised from their society as a result of his "impure blood" resulting in a disability. When Dr. Feelgood revealed himself as a Drox fighting against the Drox, Barnaby briefly froze before crying and turning into a Drox himself, fighting against the other Drox. Once the fight was over Barnaby and Feelgood embraced each other, having believed that they were the only Drox to fight against other Drox. It transpired that Barnaby was a human baby taken at birth by a Drox demon, a piece of Drox pauldron was used to expel Barnaby's human soul and replace it with a Drox soul. Barnaby had been initiated to Drox society, and had a Drox "sire", but rejected the lifestyle to remain a human, albeit struggling at first. He used some of the plunder to sustain him financially. This human/Drox conflict became a major point for Barnaby. Layla became distrustful of him, as Barnaby had kept the secret from her and being a demon was a creature she needed to destroy. Imogen came around to siding against him, especially as it transpired that Barnaby, fearing for his own life, had damaged one of Imogen's spell books, stealing a removal of memory spell. Eventually, after some strained talks, the four agreed to put aside their differences to help James and after all they had gone through, with the assurance that Barnaby would not try to remove their memories, and that all would try not to keep secrets from each other. To ensure Barnaby's safety from others, his demon form/activities in demon form would be called "being a ballerina" or "dancing". Barnaby's demon form had affected him previously, but not enough that others could notice. The jerseys may not have affected him, as he was already a demon; he had snuck out at night to take advantage of his greater restorative abilities while a demon. Later, Barnaby learned to drive (not particularly well), passing on his first driving test after taking his friends on a joyride on his birthday before he received his provisional driving license, and managed (with Imogen's assistance) to talk their way out of being pulled over by the local police. Life and Loss Imogen had found an intelligence-raising spell and offered to use this on the group and upon James, so that they might speed-research James' condition. On this succeeding, James immediately attempted to apologise for his behaviour over the past few weeks, only for Barnaby to reassure him that it was alright. After a while the five went down to Mr. Penrose's secret library under the school, where they realised that he may have been the cause of the intellect draining. Soon enough, he arrived, revealing himself as Penemue, a fallen angel. In the fight in the basement Barnaby was not very useful, being unable to turn into Drox form as a result of his fight at the stone circle earlier. James, with his raised intelligence, eventually carried Barnaby out in a bridal carry after Barnaby was uncertain on leaving due to Imogen having been blinded by ink. Afterwards, as Barnaby was not particularly good at researching, he went off to formalise his relationship with James via bonking before joining the others at the Greater Rosewater History Museum. When the campaign against Penemue ended up taking longer than expected, Barnaby continued his relationship with James, Imogen offering to raise James' intellect with a lesser version of the intellect-raising spell she had used before on a daily basis so that he might have more time available with Barnaby. Around this time, arriving on his birthday, Barnaby purchased a "hot rod red" 1997 Acura Integra which was described as a "four-seater, a little bit sporty, Sedan type car". Barnaby fought in his Drox form against Penemue, and while not as immediately showy as Layla, Robert, Imogen or indeed Violet, Barnaby contributed significantly to the fight against the fallen angel. With James' intellect restored permanently, Barnaby and James reaffirmed in continuing their relationship. After the fight with Penemue, Barnaby went to celebrate with the group in Imogen and Layla's room, after deciding not to bonk with Jame syet. While Layla was staking vampires in revenge for those they could not save, and Imogen in the shower, James, Robert and Barnaby drank in the girls' room until they heard the sound of glass shatter and James fell to the ground, bleeding and frothing at the mouth, followed by Robert, bleeding from the head. James had clearly been hit by gunfire and Barnaby screamed for Imogen to come and help, but James died in his arms before she could do anything, trying to utter that he loved Barnaby as he choked on his own blood. Barnaby became enraged and entered the Bak'tarbe Megaform, a bigger, stronger version of his normal demon form. He crashed through the dorm room wall, leapt to the ground, and ran to the location the gun was fired from, meeting Layla en route and managing to keep up with her at her fastest by crashing through the obstacles she had to go around. He followed Layla as she quickly tracked the shooter - who it turned out was Miller - from the firing location to a warehouse, and stormed in after her, jumping down from the roof through a skylight. Fighting a half-dozen vampires at once, he managed to hurt and stun them using his new form's abilities before Robert, having been somewhat healed by Imogen, showed up and used an improvised grenade to finish several of them off and scatter the rest. Miller became mentally and emotionally stunned when Imogen remotely cast a spell to return his soul. Barnaby moved to kill him but paused when Layla blocked his path, having realised what Imogen must have done. Barnaby was too enraged to stop, but before he could move past Layla, she uneasily killed Miller herself to spare him the potential guilt and torment of killing someone who was arguably a human again. Once Barnaby realizes that James has been avenged, he calmed down and returned to his normal human form. He spent the rest of the week skipping most of his classes and painting/drawing a lot to take his mind off of losing James, having been granted a key to the art galleries for use after school hours by Mr. Woodbridge. Afterwards, Barnaby still maintained some hope of restoring James to life. Aware of Penemue's library, he acquired assistance from Robert in making money on the stock market to gain a fortune to buy the books from the school in exchange for replacing library books, hoping to use these with Imogen's assistance to bring James back (his earlier money came from plunder he collected after running away from the Drox). After being talked down by his friends, he agreed to allow Robert to try and contact Heaven first to make sure that James wanted to return. Sadly for Barnaby, James said that he was happy, and that it was not his place to return to the mortal plane. An anguished and increasingly furious Barnaby did not take the message well, calling for James to come back as the call ended. As a result of the contact with Heaven, Barnaby like his friends was subject to side-effects. In one Biology lesson, he acted more jerkishly, choosing to associate with his old friends Ned and Brian again, making trouble in class and getting Imogen sent out and later, Layla sent to detention. Called out for his dickishness by Imogen, he had his tray thrown into his face in the cafeteria afterwards, and was called out on his behaviour, only to exhibit a complete about-face in his personality. As events escalated it became increasingly clear, as revealed by Violet, that the inter-dimensional transmission had allowed an alternate personality to affect those in the area of the transmission, Barnaby's being more of a dick than usual. Once it was realised that Imogen could have been affected too, the group raced to Barnaby's storage units where they found Imogen affected, burning books and later draining Robert's blood. Barnaby scrambled to douse the fire, later bargaining with Violet to help save his friend's life and exorcise their alternate selfs in exchange for bringing her along on future adventures. Later, Barnaby re-bought the destroyed books with his money. When Robert was re-confined to the hospital for the flu after being taken there in the first place as a result of Imogen draining Robert's blood, Barnaby went on patrol often with Layla. Robert later called Barnaby for help on by ringing Barnaby's mobile, which immediately woke him up; Barnaby quickly rushed over and called the girls (and Violet) to help Robert, driving them there at speed. After encountering Robert outside the hospital they entered. Violet set up spy sigils at useful locations and was used as a monitoring system by the group, with Barnaby carrying her as the spying meant a loss of all other senses. Violet flirted with Barnaby to little effect. Barnaby attempted to figure out the cause behind the groundskeeper and the child's death by pretending to be a member of staff and asking the coroner, only to find nothing out as the coroner had not started yet, but she invited him out for a coffee. He went and asked Dr. Kincaid, one of the doctors responsible for the ward and whom Robert had seen frantically running away from the room where the groundskeeper had died, but was ordered away. He went and spoke with the others, who asked him why he hadn't lied to Kincaid for information as Imogen had instructed to him, and ordered him back in. On returning, Barnaby found Kincaid's neck snapped. Later, he attempted to ask one of the nurses on station at the ward, only to be asked out again and to get little information from it. When the group split to do research, Barnaby took Imogen to the storage units, and the four figured out that the monster, called Der Kindestod, was invisible to all except the very ill, the hallucinating and those able to see magic. Barnaby drove back to encounter Rob bleeding out and Layla fighting Der Kindestod, and made the decision to drink methanol to hallucinate. With his demon's physiology Barnaby quickly started hallucinating and became extremely drunk, and managed to see Der Kindestod. Ultimately, Barnaby killed Der Kindestod with a wild flail of a punch. As a result of his demon physiology Barnaby was neither killed, poisoned nor blinded by his decision. One night while patrolling with Layla, Barnaby saw a figure whom he instantly recognised as a result of a severe burn scar marring his features, and fled, (failing) to hide behind a mausoleum. Eventually, the person introduced himself as Layla's new Watcher, inviting Barnaby - whom Layla mentioned was helping her hunt, after denying that he was her boyfriend - to join them in training. Layla and a skitterish Barnaby eventually left, leaving Layla's new Watcher behind. Layla asked Barnaby why he was acting weird, only for Barnaby to state that when he was young, he went out hunting with the other Drox demons. The man who was now Layla's new Watcher slaughtered the Drox party, but allowed Barnaby to live, which was why he was so terrified of him. Layla's new Watcher was also none other than Mr. Davidson, Robert's father, and, as it turned out, St. Thom Huell's new Fire Safety Officer. Hunter and the Hunted After attempting to avoid Robert (and using Layla as a surrogate), Barnaby accepted Imogen's invitation to visit the Parkers' for Christmas, giving Layla a lift in his car. To the Slayer's shock and mild distaste, however, Barnaby had never celebrated Christmas before and thus his understanding was based off popular culture and the internet, resulting in him gaudily decorating his car in Christmas lights and tinsel. En route to the Parkers', this ended up draining the car battery, but fortunately the Davidsons, who had also been invited to Barnaby's alarm, gave Barnaby a jump-start. At the Parkers Barnaby attempted to avoid Robert and his father, until Robert managed to corner him in the Parkers' living room, where Barnaby told Robert that their get-rich-quick scheme, using Robert's Wi-Fi device, had caused Layla's parents' company to enter financial difficulties as the device wasn't working outside of Little Rosewater. To Robert's frustration they were unable to discuss the matter of Robert's mother. Later, Barnaby and the others opened the presents Barnaby had brought for them, including some which turned out to be from James and hidden in Barnaby's closet, which were inadvertently brought along by Layla. Rather emotionally, Barnaby received a note and a picture camera from James. Barnaby's presents to his friends included a new laptop and tools for Robert (as Barnaby had broken one of Robert's laptops after contacting James in Heaven), a portrait of the four friends and head girl badge for Imogen and headphones and a metal t-shirt for Layla. When the others went outside to take a breath of fresh air after the emotional moment, Imogen and Layla confronted the two boys to talk about their issues. As they did in the storm of a near-blizzard, Barnaby after much pressure admitted to Robert that he had encountered the Davidsons on a hunt, and the group had suffered heavy casualties from the male of the two. Later, the Drox regrouped and managed to split the two; Barnaby cornered Alice Davidson, Robert's mother, but refused to comment further on what happened. After Robert anguishly asked whether his mother had died quickly, Barnaby couldn't answer that. After the two boys walked away to take another breather, Layla took Barnaby to take a look at some tacky Christmas lights, which he found wonderful. After it turned out that the owners of the house were dead and there were signs of a break-in, after a while Layla and Barnaby found Imogen running away from a group of vampire carollers outside. In the ensuing fight Barnaby was unable to be particularly effective, but his yells appeared to have some effect on the vampires. Believing that a horrible noise could affect the vampires, he let out a Drox hunting cry, later realising that a very vengeful Mr. Davidson was in the area. Once the vampires had been destroyed by Imogen's illusion magic, they encountered Mr. Davidson, who warned that there was Drox around. The others, including Robert, lied to him that there were no Drox around, only for Mr. Davidson to point out that snow did not stay around Drox. As he led the others back, the others looked at Barnaby, the ground around him uncovered by snow. Later, Robert read his book on his way home with his father. Reading the section after his birth, he learned that he had a twin brother who was taken by the Drox, as was himself, but his parents only managed to rescue Robert, and expel all Drox influence on him at the cost of his constitution. The other brother was affected by Alice's spell to have a glimmer of a human soul left. The brother's name was Barnaby. A Sense of Family Returning to Little Rosewater, Barnaby was intrigued by Robert running away to his room, but decided to buy pizzas and kebabs for his friends and Violet. There he and Violet bonded somewhat over their demon heritage, with Violet expressing some interest in Barnaby's "hedgehogs", or spikes on his pauldrons, and both liking pineapple pizzas. After Robert told Barnaby to go away a few times, before and after the pizzas arrived, Barnaby went up to see Rob after Layla went up, where Robert revealed that he was Barnaby's brother and explained the situation. Barnaby did not entirely understand this or accept it, pointing to the physical differences between the two. As a result of Barnaby's Drox hunting cry yell, Barnaby's Drox sire, Bur'nakk, became aware of Barnaby's presence in the United Kingdom, ending up burning down Imogen's house. Barnaby and the others attempted to lure Bur'nakk away from Imogen by roaring closer to Little Rosewater, but Bur'nakk did not take the bait. Eventually Imogen was cornered in The Alley and encountered The Child, who offered her a deal which she rejected. In turn The Child offered Layla a deal, which she also rejected, but Barnaby offered to make a deal. He was teleported away by The Child, and decided to forge ahead despite Imogen managing to call him to reassure him that she accepted him for what he was. After making a deal with The Child, Barnaby gave her control of his Drox Demon fate strand, apparently making him entirely human, though The Child remarked in passing that Barnaby did not have long left, and that his human strand should be dead. For Barnaby, however, this was what he had desired the most. Afterwards, Barnaby, now apparently fully-human, went with the others to see Mr. Davidson. As a result of his deal with The Child, Barnaby became less interested in sports somewhat but had become more handsome and fit as a result. He had also gained an increased interest in the occult and magic, to Imogen's surprise, and showed greater levels of intellect compared to what he had previously, contributing significantly to the research against his former Drox sire. However, it transpired that as a result of his deal his Drox counterpart, Bak'tarbe, had managed to steal all of his money. After a failed attempt to return the money via contacting his bank, Natwest, twice, he gave up and prepared for the fight against Bur'nakk. In the fight against Bur'nakk Barnaby resorted to the slam tackles and wrestles he had used back before he had revealed he was a Drox demon, but again suffered from worse armour, restoration and endurance. After Layla managed to grapple Bur'nakk's Staff of Anubis, Barnaby failed to disarm the elder Drox. As a consequence of turning Violet human again, Violet showed up mid-fight intending on turning Barnaby fully human, not knowing about Barnaby's deal, and ended up turning Bak'tarbe human; Bak'tarbe was then teleported away by The Child. Eventually Barnaby found his footing again and managed to contribute to the fight against Bur'nakk, defiantly declaring that George Davidson was his real father, though it was Robert who ultimately killed Bur'nakk. Afterwards, Barnaby helped the others take the heavily-injured George back to hospital. In the period afterwards Barnaby got Robert to help him with getting his money back, which he did, before going to the local bank, where after flirting outrageously with the bank teller in a conversation full of innuendoes, he got most of his money back. In the exam period Barnaby did surprisingly well, getting an AS (though assisted by Imogen's intelligence-raising spell), while Robert got a D, as he was heavily emotionally affected by his father's hospitalisation, which led to an awkward situation in the Davidson household, not least because the Davidson twins chose to stay in halls.